Let It Be: The Musical
Let It Be is a West End and Broadway Theatrical Concert, based on the career of English rock band, The Beatles, from 1962 to their breakup in 1969. The production debuted at the Prince of Wales Theatre on 24 September 2012 (previews from 14 Sep 2012). Its run at the venue ended on 19 January 2013, after which it moved to the Savoy Theatre and opened on 1 February 2013. The Broadway production started previews on 13 July 2013 with its official opening night taking place on 24 July 2013 running for a limited engagement at the St. James Theatre until 1 September 2013.Beatles Concert Show ‘Let It Be’ Coming to Broadway - The New York Times.com The production opened on UK tour in Manchester in February 2014 the show returned to the West End opening at the Garrick Theatre on 9 July 2014.The production is produced by Jamie Hendry Productions & Annerin Productions. Synopsis West End production The show begins with the four actors portraying The Beatles' appearance at the Cavern Club in 1962, followed by a set change progressing the cast to the 1963 Royal Variety Performance at the Prince of Wales Theatre. The Beatles journey to America beginning their tour at The Ed Sullivan Show. The Beatles directions are changing musically leading to New York City's Shea Stadium. Subsequent scenes use hallucinogenic and psychedelic designs to further progress the representation of The Beatle's ever increasing experimentation with substances and eastern theory. The show culminates with the breakup of the group and the end of the 1960s. Synopsis Broadway production The show begins with the four actors portraying an early version of The Beatles' appearance at the Cavern Club in 1962. When this scene closes Beatles journey to America beginning their tour at The Ed Sullivan Show. Moving forward, The Beatles' directions are changing musically while their band grows in popularity performing their largest concert at New York City's Shea Stadium. Subsequent scenes use hallucinogenic and psychedelic designs to further progress the representation of The Beatles' ever increasing experimentation with substances and eastern theory. The show culminates with the breakup of the group and the end of the 1960s. Cast The Broadway and West End companies each feature multiple casts, who alternate performances. Setlist ;Act I Cavern set * "I Saw Her Standing There" * "Please Please Me" * "It Won't Be Long" Royal Variety set * "She Loves You" * "I Want To Hold Your Hand" * "All My Loving" A Hard Day's Night set * "A Hard Day's Night" * "Can't Buy Me Love" * "Do You Want To Know A Secret" * "I Wanna Be Your Man" * "Yesterday" Shea Stadium set * "Help!" * "I Feel Fine" * "Drive My Car" * "Twist And Shout" * "Day Tripper" Sergeant Pepper set * "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" * "With A Little Help From My Friends" * "Eleanor Rigby" * "Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds" * "When I'm Sixty Four" * "Sergeant Pepper Reprise/A Day In the Life" ;Act II Magical Mystery set * "Magical Mystery Tour" * "All You Need Is Love" * "Penny Lane" * "Strawberry Fields Forever" Abbey Road unplugged set * "Blackbird" * "We Can Work It Out" * "Norwegian Wood" * "Here Comes The Sun" * "In My Life" * "The Long And Winding Road" * "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" Abbey Road amplified set * "Come Together" * "Get Back" * "Revolution" * "The End" * "Back in the USSR" * "Let It Be" * "Hey Jude" Reception The musical received mixed to positive reviews from both West End and Broadway critics with the Telegraph stating that "For those who love the Beatles, this show is as about as good as it gets." , References External links *Official website Category:2012 musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Tributes to the Beatles Category:Revues